dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Daniel Ti'Fiona
Might I suggest linking to Amber's cast pages? Other than that, I'm most impressed. Did you want a list of cast members? :-) llearch 19:02, 6 December 2006 (UTC) = Linking, hotlinking, level of detail = Given that the current entry almost mirrors the cast page, the link to the cast page would strike me as redundant. But a propos linking: Should we really hotlink the profile image? And how detailed should this get? Full-fledged history or just a slightly edited cast page copy? If the former, the History section needs a massive boost, and small info like the robe bit needs updating... --Sid 3050 23:38, 6 December 2006 (UTC) : I'd say, by no means hotlink. Upload the image - Amber has enough trouble with people sucking down bandwidth as it is. And yes, I'd be inclined to suggest that we start with what we have, and work on adding to it. Heck, I need to get the nice mirror back up, too... :-/ -- llearch 23:42, 6 December 2006 (UTC) : Concerning the link to the cast page, this page is not going to be (and not supposed to be) a carbon copy of that one, and I predict that this will be radically different from the other quite quickly. Having a link to the official bio would be a major help.--Superluser 01:22, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :: Later and for reference purposes, definitely. Right now, it looks a tad redundant, though. At least to me. But I'll leave the decision to people with more initiative/experience. Maybe easier to add these things right away instead of waiting until it's different enough. :) --Sid 3050 01:36, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::I just noticed--there is no link to the cast page, and there never has been. There is a link to the cast category on the Wiku, and that's probably what you're referring to. We should have a cast category, and that's how you do it. If you really want, I think we can prevent the category from appearing on the individual pages.--Superluser 02:32, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Actually, no. I was talking about adding an external link to the official Cast page (as has been suggested by Llearch at the top - the reference is not as clear now since (a) my post got upgraded to a new subtopic and (b) I hadn't known how to properly reply to sections in the way we do right now). The link to the Category at the bottom should (of course) stay since it's very important for navigation and order. Sorry about any confusion that caused. --Sid 3050 12:05, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::::: The link to the category is required, if you want the page to remain in the category. The only way to change it is to replace it with a different category, or categories. Or so I understand. :-) Glad to see I've managed to enlighten someone with something, there, Sid :-) llearch 13:05, 7 December 2006 (UTC) = Clan Marking = Just a heads-up to whoever gets to implement this first (almost 3am, and I'm not even sure where this would fit in right now): Dan's Clan mark will appear on his right shoulder, as has been said by Amber on The Nice. Since the old board is apparently gone, I uploaded a (temporary) copy of the thread to http://www.youkai.de/dmfa_forum2915.htm as a quick pointer to the date/occasion (it's the thread about this strip. This link will most likely expire sooner or later, so it's really just a temporary reference for the editors here. Edit to add the signature: --Sid 3050 01:55, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I have a copy of the nice forum, so sooner or later that will be back up somewhere. Just have to get around tuit... :-) llearch 02:00, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Ah... Could we try to ensure we add references for these sorts of trivia? Where possible, of course... I'll add "reference" to my list of templates I need to write... llearch 02:07, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::References are always good, but the "The Nice" references would need a more permanent mirror. If yours is going to take some time (like... weeks or months or so), I should be able to upload a more permanent copy of the "Print View" pages to a directory on my server. --Sid 3050 13:18, 7 December 2006 (UTC)